


Hollow

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even idiots can be useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



Haruto hadn't known Nitou for long. But it'd been long enough for him to know that the other Rider was basically a decent guy - if an idiot, and difficult to understand, and obsessed with both mayonnaise and Haruto being his rival. 

So, while he rolled his eyes when he got in the front door of Remnants, shivering from the cold of the snow, and Wajima informed him that he'd given Nitou a spare room for the night, that was all. He didn't really mind. Wajima said something about Nitou's insistence that it was only till the weather changed, anyway, 'cos he preferred sleeping outside, and Haruto also knew Nitou well enough to know he was a guy of his word. He knew he wouldn't have to put up with Nitou in the room opposite his for too long.

(Though, maybe, just maybe, he wanted to put up with that.)

He yawned at Wajima when the man offered him tea. Then his stomach rumbled, and Wajima mentioned brightly that he had new sweets for Haruto to try. 

...he didn't let him get away for half an hour.

Wajima meant well. Course he did. Just like Rinko-chan and the latest Gate and Owner had all meant well when they'd ambushed him at various times today, needing to talk, needing to listen, needing, needing, needing things from him. No one wanted to make him tired, no one wanted to drain him. Of course it was okay that they needed him. They were allowed to need him, and he liked feeling useful. And after all, he got a lot of support from his friends sometimes too, but it was -- 

Too much.

(Much too much.)

(He felt... hollow. Nothing left.) 

He made his polite escape from Wajima eventually, after promising a footrub in the morning for Wajima's aching ankle, and trudged upstairs. Each step weighed on him more and more heavily. Had the staircase always been this long?

He stood for a moment with a hand on his door.

...then found himself with a hand on the door to the other bedroom in this part of the house. On the other side of the corridor. No, wait. This was stupid. Really stupid. Sometimes Nitou needed stuff from him too, and maybe he'd need something right now as well, and wouldn't it be better to just go to his own room and collapse?

The door swung open, and Nitou's enquiring face appeared. He was shirtless, barefoot, towelling his hair dry. He frowned when he saw Haruto, who opened his mouth, but Nitou was faster.

"Don't say it, don't say it. C'mon in."

The towel was slung on a nearby chair, and a gentle hand on his wrist tugged him inside. The door was closed. The light was turned off - there was a little illumination from outside, from the moon, so Haruto wasn't instantly blind or anything. But the room had a comforting dimness now. Just him and Kousuke. 

Warm hands guided him to the bed, and he sat. His shoes were removed. 

"Ni- Kousuke, I-"

Softly, "Hey, it's okay." 

The covers were pulled back, and Haruto was gently poured into the bed. He surrendered willingly, gladly, and was just as glad when Kousuke poured himself in behind. The bed was soft and warm, and Kousuke was warmer as he slung an arm over Haruto's middle. Huh. He didn't feel quite so hollow inside, with that arm across him.

He was not at all surprised to find that sleep came easily.


End file.
